Born for the OtherWorld
by soldierlyz
Summary: Eire Roberts is a very special kind of human, one who has been blessed by rapid cellular regeneration ability. She doesn't realize she's special until her enigmatic acquaintance bites her and sends her into a world of chaos and romance.
1. Eire Roberts

"A picture is made up of a thousand words." The exhibit's sign quoted as Eire Roberts entered the glass doors with ease and familiarity. There were thousands of paintings to see, to feel, to understand, all of it hung on white painted walls a few feet apart. She let herself relax as the stillness and wonder of the exhibits charged through her. She stayed there for 3 hours drinking in everything she could learn. It was a Thursday nut it would be fine with her parents as if, she thought, they would really care. She sighed and distracted herself with the work of a new painter. It was a simple painting of the sunset settling lower and lower while on the other side was the moon rising and starting to glow. The middle splashed by orange and blue, intermingling.

With a heavy heart she left, looking at the painting one last time before she stepped out to the city and into modern chaos. She winced when the chaotic sounds threatened to overwhelm her. She breathed deeply before tuning it all out. She walked briskly, unafraid of the darkness sweeping its way into the crowd.

She thought and wondered, indulging herself to her fantasies until she left her body to take over as her unchained mind drifted. Conscious, unconscious, seeing yet unseeing, almost acting like a sleepwalker. She stopped and dodged the other pedestrians, her physical memory used to taking the reins as her mind plunges into her silent world.

She walked for home but suddenly found her hands grasping the handle of a fast food chain. Hmmm… Hungry, she grinned. Her stomach had led her way this time. She pushed open the glass door and she was invaded by a myriad of scents and sounds. She ordered a cheeseburger, sundae and regular coke. She sat at an isolated but still comfortable table at a corner. She ate slowly, savoring a bit of peace even though it was a bit noisy. She heard a soft _whoosh_ and felt warm air brush her arm and face. Absently, she looked up to see who came in and was surprised that she knew who it was.

The boy scanned the area to pick his table and was shocked to see a pair of familiar blue-green eyes staring at him. Forgetting about his hunger, (not that he really ate food but he liked dropping by at times) he grinned and walked to the girl with a rolling gait. He slid to the sit across her, propped one foot on his knee and regarded the black-haired girl who didn't even bat an eyelash but continued to chew off her burger, interesting as always."Hello Eire," he greeted "funny seeing you here." She looked at him blankly for a few seconds then muttered a small 'hello'. "Awww… Don't be so cold." He pouted.

He was Leo Mason. They've been classmates in 2nd year middle school until her 1st year high school; A popular hottie with girls following his wake. He was average built but looked strong for his size. He was tanned with short chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes. His face was sharp and hawkish but his cute smile tended to soften it. He was guy that every girl loved; handsome yet approachable, playful but, sometimes, meltingly serious.

She was Eire Roberts, a silent unmoving girl, her lovely blue eyes unfortunately hidden by her long black bangs and shoulder length hair. Her lips pink and full, contrary to her heart shaped cream face. A neutral force in school clique wars, she was either the popular or unpopular friend or, at times, neither. She looked back at him, unsure. Leo was a friend or, at least, as close as a friend could be. Even she didn't understand why he talked to her so familiarly.

"Where have you been?" he asked, interested on what kind of expressions he would see. "The exhibit downtown," Eire replied finishing her burger and sipping some coke before moving on to her sundae.". "Come to think of it. You weren't drawing in Geometry earlier." He frowned as someone who always looked forward to her sketches "Why is that?" "Your friends ripped my sketchpad during Lit." she replied nonchantly. He scowled, making Eire permit herself a small smile. "You smiled!" Leo gasped "Do it again!"

"No"

"Awww"

There was another whoosh and Eire looked back at the door while Leo continued to stare at her. Her mouth became grim and her hand twitched as she clutched the plastic cup of sundae. He looked up and his scowl appeared again. It was Trish Hales, his so-called "girlfriend". He didn't really like her, for all he knew she was damn annoying and for him that was something he hadn't felt for centuries. The blond girl looked around, scowled at Eire and smiled at him. She walked to him, deliberately pushed his foot of his knee and sat on his lap.

"Honey," Trish looped her arms around his neck "You shouldn't talk to street people." She eyed Eire's flower-print dress and ragged jeans. "Oh, it's Eire!" she gasped in feign surprise "I didn't notice it was you!" She was blond with plain black eyes, long straight nose with red lipstick smeared on her mouth. Unlike Eire or Leo who dressed somewhat plainly, she was wearing a tight pink top, short shorts and black stilettos.

Eire glared at her, remembering how Trish ripped her half-full sketchpad. The emotion of losing those irreplaceable drawings whirled inside her. "Hello _bitch_"she replied icily, her tone low but stinging. Trish winced at her gaze but smiled slyly. "Eire dear, you're still angry about earlier?" she cooed "That thing was just full of rubbish you know." "Trish, stop it" Leo growled. Trish stared back at him growing pale but Leo heard a small crack to be concerned. He looked for the source of the sound and saw that Eire was holding the empty cup of sundae which was cracking and crumpling inside her fist. Left over fudge trickled on her palm and he smelled it. He smelled it first rather than saw. Eire's fragrant blood oozed down together with the chocolate.

"Eire!" he gasped, his nose flaring as her scent filled the place. He pushed Trish off his lap and stood beside a startled Eire in one swift movement. He took her hand and swore when he saw a part of the plastic embedded in her palm. Her hand flinched when he removed it, got his handkerchief and, gently, started cleaning her palm. Trish's hand suddenly swatted Eire's hand away making her gasp in surprise. "I said, stop it!" Leo gave Trish an angry shove, making her collide on one of the nearby tables. People were looking at them now. He looked back to see Eire but she was gone.

Hey guys, I know this is a bit boring since this is my first fanfic in the internet but I promise it will get better. REVIEWS PLS!


	2. A Special Power

She ran out and away to the park before the two could turn to her again. She sat a lone bench just under a lamp post and examined her hand. It was shaking a little, probably because Trish suddenly slapped it away. For a while she thought about what to do with it. 'Should I let it bleed?' she wondered, knowing that her weird ability can solve it in no time. But she knew there was a consequence, she already felt nauseous because of the lost blood. Blinking away tears, she fumbled with her jeans. She forgot to bring her handkerchief again. With a groan she poised to wipe the blood on her blouse but someone's hand suddenly closed on her wrist and pulled her up.

"You really are insane!" his face swam into view, panting "Don't just run away with your hand bleeding like a waterfall!" She looked pale, dangerously pale. Her hand was still bleeding and other than that he'll have to worry about the others who caught her scent. "I'm alright." she replied evenly. He swore under his breath, wondering how she was even able to keep standing. Most girls would have been freaked! Without warning, her knees quivered but he was ready for it and he cooped her up easily and placed her down the park bench. He endured it, even tried to ignore it; the invisible pull in his gut to bring her hand to his mouth and drink her dry. He sat beside her, biting his lower lip. Her head hung back over the bench as he took out his bloodied handkerchief and started cleaning her blood. She gasped when his hand was nearing the edge of her wound.

"I'm sorry." He whispered urgently. He knew her eyes were shining with tears because the scent of her blood abruptly increased so much that he needed to keep his mouth shut as much as possible before it waters. When he finished he felt dizzy as well. It was hard to ignore her rich, heady scent that smelled like sunlight. He gestured to tie the handkerchief hoping that her blood would stop tempting him.

"No!" her hand suddenly grabbed his to stop him "I mean-". Leo didn't let her finish, he swatted her hand away and tied the cloth on her bleeding one. A small scream escaped her lips. He didn't need to do that. Eire could already feel her healing powers kicking in. She sighed and kept her mouth shut. Losing blood was making her too impulsive for her own good. She can't have anyone know her secret. She swept some sweat off her brow and stood.

"Thank you." Eire smiled "I'll return it tomorrow." She turned and walked away. When she was out of sight she untied the handkerchief and examined her half-closed wound. Satisfied, she walked back to her house where her nightmare would begin.

He stared at her back disappointed but relieved, he didn't know how long he could stand just smell her but only stare. His eyes dropped and he found himself staring at his hand, which was a little damp from her blood. He brought his hand up to his face and let Eire's scent overwhelm him. His tongue flicked out to his hand for a taste. A low growl erupted from his throat as he licked her blood greedily. It was sweet and rich but along with it, even though it was only a hint, he could taste power. And power only made her blood sweeter. He finished licking his hand and for a while he was content. He stood and went to his empty mansion where he's been living for 3 years. He turned the tv on as he sat on his bed.

As he watched his mind drifted back to Eire. At one time he talked to her because of his curiosity, he would even bully her sometimes just for fun. But now that he had tasted her, it would be stupid to think that he didn't want her. He was one of the few vampires who don't mind going to school. It wasn't because he had given up blood but because he was a bit spoiled for choice. Most of the people in school didn't even smell right to him. He smirked to himself. He would make her his. And what he wanted, he would always get.

She could hear her parent's shouts before her hand even touched the doorknob. Her parents were fighting again, as always. They've been at it ever since her brother died when she was 10. It was as if he was the only thread that kept them together and now that he was gone, everything was gone as well. She didn't even remember the last time her parents talked to her without shouting. She went in and headed straight for the stairs. They were in the kitchen arguing, no doubt, over something stupid. Her mother shouted something at her but she didn't care. It had been a long time since she really cared for anything. She remembered Leo's handkerchief and took a detour to the washing room. She looked at her hand to make sure it was healed. The wound was already closed and was only recognizable through a red, jagged scar. She poked it a bit, it stung. She winced and began washing the hanky until it looked new.

Still wet, she took it back to her room and hung it on her balcony. She changed and sunk on her bed to fall asleep.

REVIEWS!


	3. A sweet little spell

The next morning everything was quiet. Her parents were always at work early in the morning. She showered and went downstairs to fix herself some breakfast.

Their house was simple enough; it looked like those homes you see from brochures with all its white-washed picket fences and green front lawn. There were 3 bedrooms with one spare which was her brother's, 2 bathrooms kitchen, dining, washing room which had stairs leading to the basement. Typical house, really.

She brushed her teeth, swung her backpack to her shoulder and set off to her school's bus stop. She wore a simple black, long-sleeved blazer over her pink top, black jeans and white rubber shoes. As always, she wore her hair down and her only accessory was her heart-shaped earrings.

She boarded the bus and sat swiftly on the 4th row at her right side, ignoring the others greetings. The bus moved with a groan and started its 15 minute drive to her school. She rested her forehead on the window pane and looked tiredly at the changing sceneries. Suddenly, someone sat beside her causing her to snap out of her reverie. She looked to see who sat and blinked. Leo's face was close, too close.

"Hello Eire." Leo shifted his head a little so that his breath hovered softly on her ear. She stiffened and he heard her heart beat wildly. Satisfied by the reaction, he withdrew and saw that her cheeks were flushed bright red. Just the thought of rich, delicious blood running underneath her soft thin flesh required him to concentrate to stop himself from biting her.

"Leo…" she breathed, flustered for the first time around him "Don't you have a car?" She stared at him. He seemed… different. His lazy smile was as cute as ever but… there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite put a finger on. "It's broken" he replied shortly as his right arm looped around the chair, his hand hung loosely but obviously on her shoulder. Leo wore a tribal shirt, loose shorts and black converse shirt.

Eire felt conscious, realizing how close they were. Someone would surely tell Trish and her group about this "How about Trish's car?" Leo's smile faltered a little. "Don't tell me you believe she's my girlfriend." He replied, pouting a little. "W-well…" she stuttered "Isn't she?" "No" he scowled the changed the topic "Listen. About last night, I'm sorry. Trish shouldn't have acted like that."

She frowned at him and took out his dry and clean handkerchief before saying "You shouldn't be saying sorry. I owe you one. Besides, everyone knows Trish has low IQ." Leo grinned and took back her handkerchief and noticed that Eire's hand was bandaged (Eire had bandaged it for the sake of Leo and Trish's curiosity).

"Does it hurt?" he inquired, taking Eire's hand. Eire muttered that it was fine and tried to pull it away. Leo gripped it sensing that something was wrong. Oftentimes he could still smell blood from injured humans even though they were already bandaged but on Eire, he couldn't smell any left-over blood; None at all. He gripped her hand more firmly and tried to feel any sort of blood activity that should be concentrated on her palm. He didn't feel anything.

"Leo it hurts!" Eire exclaimed, whispering as angrily as she could "Let go!" With that she yanked her hand back and edged away as far as she could. She was breathing heavily as she nursed her hand. "I'm sorry" Leo sighed. She eyed him warily and she went back to her original position not uttering a single word. He sighed again and gently placed his hand on hers, ignoring the fact that she flinched from his touch. It looked as if she held her breath but then her disposition relaxed as he started tracing circles under her wrist.

He didn't bother about what he felt earlier. All he wanted was to have her, and with the beat of her pulse on his fingertips, he couldn't think of anything else. She let out a contented sigh and her eyelids slowly fluttered to a close. Seizing his chance, he inched his lips close to her neck; both of them oblivious from the disbelieving gasps around the bus. He wasn't planning on biting her but there was no harm in having a little lick just so he could look forward on something. Making sure that she was under her spell, he gave her neck a little lick. The effect was instantaneous.

She felt as if she was anchored to another world, for the first time in a long time she felt truly at peace. She heard Leo gasp and her eyes flew open.

The spell was broken.

She looked at him, he looked flustered. She gave a little start when she saw that his eyes flashed red. The bus suddenly stopped and before Eire could do as much as to blink, Leo was up and gone.

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	4. A Dream

The rest of the day passed in icy silence. Some students talked little to her as she passed them. Worse, Leo seemed to be angry or if not why would he avoid her? These thoughts whirled inside her as she grew furious at her own concern. 'Why should I care?' she thought. He meant nothing to her and to him, her.

She popped in her ear buds and, with an aura of defeat; she trudged along the cafeteria line. She got her food and scanned her surroundings, wondering who would be insane enough to invite her. She heard her name being shouted. She removed her ear buds, which was playing a Beethoven classic, and looked around.

A scowl tried to break into her face; it was Kitty, trying to hail her like a cab. She was short but curvy, her auburn hair was tied in a bun and her black eyes glinted with gossip. She was one of Trish's loyal servants who, by the way, were standing behind her. She also noticed that Leo was beside Trish, sitting at their self-proclaimed table.

Kitty and the others went to her, grabbed her by the arm and steered her to their table. "What is it?" Eire snapped. "You are so asking for it you weirdo." Kitty replied with an evil smile. When they were near enough, Trish suddenly looked furious.

"This!" Trish turned to Leo "This is what you're replacing me for?" Leo glowered at her. Trish gasped and fell smack on her butt. Even Eire and the others froze in their places in fear. Trish stood shakily and ran away crying, with her servants at her heels.

"W-What was that about?" she tried to stay calm as she sat at the table which was empty except for Leo. "I told her the whole ugly truth." his warm smile caught her off-guard. His hand took hold of hers and he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. She was too numb to move even when he stood, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear:

"You're finally mine."

She turned in her bed for the millionth time; his words still ringing in her ear. She looked at her alarm clock; it was already 11 pm. In an attempt to clear her mind, she went downstairs for a drink of water. She walked upstairs again and opened the door as she drank only to find Leo lounging on her pillows. She screamed in surprise but ended up coughing instead.

"H-How did you…get h-here?" she managed to get out. "Come here Eire." He patted the space beside him, ignoring her question. His eyes seemed to have a different color as he said this. She could feel herself drowning in them. She blinked and almost screamed again. She was now lying under him, his lips just inches from hers.

"L-Leo!" she pushed him away and tried to get off the bed but only managed to sit since Leo suddenly grabbed her "What are you doing?" "You don't have to struggle against me." He whispered in her neck. She felt hot; her heart felt like it was going to explode. He managed to push her down again without any resistance. Her body wouldn't follow her, she couldn't move an inch. It felt like something other than his arms was keeping her from doing anything.

He could feel it, feel the blood running in her. Gently, he lifted her chin and kissed the throbbing vein in her neck. She stiffened and her hands flew to his shoulders, roughly clutching his shirt. He let himself be pushed back so he could see her. She was blushing but she still looked beautiful; and very, very delicious. He started kissing her, his lips trailing swift kisses from her forehead to her jaw line. Before she could protest at his actions, his mouth crushed down to hers. Her soft lips were clamped shut at first but when they yielded he found himself caught in a confusing whirlwind of emotions.

A moan rose from her throat when she felt his tongue move against hers. After a few minutes, he managed to draw her tongue into his mouth and seductively began to suck it. When they broke apart both of them were breathing heavily. The moon suddenly reflected on his face and, for a split second, she saw his sharp fangs. Before she could scream, Leo bended down her neck as bit her and began to feed.

She woke up at 2 am, screaming. Leo was nowhere to be seen. She clutched her neck to feel his bite mark. Nothing. 'A dream?' she thought 'But it felt so real, so vivid.' A blush found its way on her neck as she wondered how perverted her dreams had become. Flustered and a bit unnerved, she set down again and fell asleep at once.

Meanwhile outside her windows, standing hidden on her balcony was Leo; licking Eire's stray blood from his hands.


	5. The Hunter

The next morning, Eire felt a bit strange. She stretched, to her surprise, almost languidly. Her muscles seemed to be in a good condition; considering what she dreamed last night. After eating, she fixed herself up and went outside. In a few minutes she was strolling down the park happily taking in the sun.

She turned at a corner and found herself sprawling on to the grass as she bumped into someone. Eire blinked and saw a hand beckoning in front of her. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" a smooth male voice asked coolly. She took the hand and was propelled to her feet. "Yes, I'm okay. Sorry, I wasn't really looking." She replied, observing the stranger in front of her.

The stranger was young, probably her age. He had black wavy hair, a deep set of bright violet eyes, a cute upturned nose and a crooked grin plastered in his face. He looked quite the playboy. He tilted his head, looking amusedly at her.

He regarded her with a firm gaze. She looked really pretty. She looked blankly at him, feeling suspicious about his weird smile. She looked behind her then back again only to be met by a shocked expression.

She turned away from him when he saw it. The dark blue shape of a crescent moon marked on her neck. He couldn't help it; he swore loudly making her jump back in surprise.

"Where is he?!" his voice suddenly rang with disgust "Tell me!"

"What?!" Eire gasped, alarmed and confused. "The vampire who bit you!" he replied, gritting his teeth. She started to back away from him with a panicked look on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why she looked so nervous. Without another word, the girl started to run away from him.

She ran away feeling confused. She thought of why she didn't just ask him what he was talking about. But before she could open her mouth, her legs started to run away from him in their own. She felt guilty from running away from him but her legs wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and flung her across a wall, turning her scream into racking coughs. She tried to run away again but was, instead, rammed back to the wall, crushing her breath out of her. "Tell me where he is." He growled, his hands pinning her arms to the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about!" her shoulders shook as she replied. She couldn't understand what he wanted but all she could think of was one name. '_Leo. Leo. Leo.' _she chanted over and over again.

He let her go but before she could move a cold, sharp point slashed her cheek shallowly but deep enough to draw out blood. She brought her hand up to slap him but he was running out of patience for the vampire to come out so he threw her roughly across the street.

She didn't scream this time; instead she readied herself for the force of the impact. It didn't come. She felt arms close around from behind her, causing her flight to stop. "I'm here." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. The one who caught her put her gently down the ground. Her view slipped in and out of focus. She gulped as she felt warm blood pool in her mouth. She had bitten her tongue when the boy threw her again. Someone cupped her face and held it up. It was Leo.

"L-Leo! You're-" her words were cut off when a sharp pain stabbed her back. Leo stood and looked back at the dark-haired boy. Eire shivered, feeling Leo's seething anger that wasn't really directed at her.

"You're going to pay." Leo threatened in a dark tone that made her cringe.

"Don't play with me, you demon." The boy spat back "It's not like you really care for her." The filthy human now had a long sword together with his dagger. Anger surged through him when he saw that the dagger had a sliver of blood. Eire's blood. Beyond anger, he charged, immediately aiming for the hunter's throat. The boy braced himself and lunged forward to stab. The vampire changed his direction and jumped, aiming his fist at the hunter's face. He looked up and immediately dodged, narrowly avoiding his punch.

Eire watched their battle unfold, half confused and half concerned. Oddly though, she was concerned for the stranger, as if she knew he was the one who was in trouble. She coughed again, painfully, splattering warm fresh blood on her already soaked clothes.

Blindly, Leo stopped, Eire's scent hitting him like a bullet train, only ten times worse. He slammed his foot on the boy's chest and ran back to her, grimacing in restrain as he neared her.

"Eire." He whispered, swallowing convulsively at the thought of sinking his fangs into her again. "Don't worry; I'll get you to safety." He turned to the hunter and tried to tell him off, knowing what the consequence of opening his mouth will be. To his grudging relief, the boy glared but withdrew his weapons. He nodded and gathered Eire into his arms.


	6. A Roaring Lion

Groaning, Eire slowly opened her eyes, her former energy drained and gone. She squinted, wondering why her bed had a large wooden canopy overhead. She gasped, sitting up as she remembered… remembered everything. She looked down and immediately started to assess the damage she'd gotten. She felt nothing. Nothing at all. Confused, she touched her cheek and frowned. Her wound wasn't there. Leo must've been freaked. Sighing, she got off the bed and began to wander around the large room, wondering if she was in Leo's own house, a house no one has ever seen. Even by his own so-called friends.

"You're awake." He stated calmly, leaning on the doorway. She turned sharply, her heart hammering just fast enough to make him smile slightly. Her breathing was ragged, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she stared at him.

"L-Leo… Um, Where am I?" she stammered, walking slowly towards him "And where is the… the…" His smile widened, inciting a wild clash of emotions inside her. "You're in my house." He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets "How do you feel?"

"Confused?" she improvised blankly, her hands trembling in nervousness.

"Your wounds…" he stated, his eyes boring holes over her face and body, causing her to flush even when her heart began to sing faster inside her chest.

"I-I don't know what h-happe-." She stammered, grasping for some sort of wild story behind her freakish nature. A story that would be _believable _enough for a normal person like Leo.

"Shhh…" she jumped as she noticed with a gasp that Leo was now standing in front of her, his sculpted face marred with a concerned frown "It's all right. Don't think about it Eire. All that matters is that you're safe."

Eire felt herself go mute. Did he know?! But that would be impossible. If anyone would know about her ability she was fairly certain that whoever it was would go running to the opposite direction. Not… Not comforting her!

"Leo, what happened just earlier?" she asked, determined to find an answer to his eerie calmness. Leo might've hinted that he liked her enough to dump Trish, but she wasn't that stupid. There was something more to his easy acceptance to her disappearing wounds, and she was going to find out if it was the last thing she does.

Leo scowled, his constrained anger looming darkly behind him as it threatened to lash out at the closest inanimate object he could find. Preferably something big, like a door, he liked smashing doors.

Knowing he had no choice but to introduce her to his world he sighed heavily, taking her hand into his. "I think you need to sit for this, Eire. I need you to keep calm and keep your mind open for me, alright?"

Her interest piqued, she nodded immediately sitting down the end of the bed.

"That boy you met at the street, he's…" Leo winced at his own lack of comforting explanation. After some hundred years of living on Earth he had never had anyone to explain his actions to, let alone comfort. "He's a hunter."

"He hunts what?" Eire asked automatically before she realized what she had said. She had got to stop being so damn impulsive around him. She was going to blow her cover because of him.

"Well he… he hunts…" Leo hesitated and muttered something under his breath.

"A what?" Eire strained her ears as he repeated his words, his words muffled like there was a pillow on his mouth "What?! I can't hear you!"

"Vampires!" he exploded, his patience snapping into two "Fo' the love of Freya, he hunts vampires ye deaf gel!"

Eire sucked in her breath and promptly choked on it. How that was possible she didn't know. But for now she was most focused on her breathing as coughed painfully for air.

Leo wanted to hit something. He wanted to run away as far from her as he could. And most of all he wanted to fly into the sun as near as possible to burn himself, at least until he was certain his cheeks could no longer flush a hundred shades of red as he knew he was doing now.

It had been years, centuries really, since he had last used his homeland's accent. The last one with an impertinent little girl who kept accusing others of being witches when she herself was the real one. *

And now Eire, of all people heard him speak it again, and from the looks of it she was almost having a heart attack because of it.

"Would you like a glass of water." He sighed and immediately procured one as she nodded, returning to her in less than a second "Here"

Eire's eyes widened and her coughs turned into shrieks of surprise.

"H-How-"Another round of coughs stopped her and Leo pushed the glass to her lips, practically forcing the water down her throat.

"B-But you can't be-" She stammered as she pushed the glass away "Th-that's…" Impossible? What in the world did she know?! She was a freak! A mistake of nature with her rapid regeneration. Who was she to say that vampires couldn't exist?!

Leo clenched his fist, standing "I don't care if you believe me or not Eire, but one thing is certain. You're in danger. That hunter won't stop until he catches me."

"If he's hunting you why would I be in danger?" she bit back. Her perfectly organized world was crumbling right before her eyes. All her hard work on trying to have a normal life lost just because of this… this arrogant Vampire!

His lips actually curled into a smirk. "Because if I die. That little mark on your neck will kill you with me." With that he turned, closing the door behind him with a soft yet panic inducing thud.

Blindly, Eire walked towards a tall, life- sized mirror at the side of the bed, clutching her neck in fear. What in the world was he talking about?! What mar-

And there, resting snugly just a few inches below her right earlobe was the aforementioned mark. But it was not just any mark. It was tinted light purple and stood proudly against her skin like a brand.

And it was the brand of a roaring lion.


End file.
